To Make Dreams Come True
by robertwnielsen
Summary: Hawke and Cait return from their check ride – and Dom does not like what he sees.  Can he or someone else give Hawke the push he needs?


_To Make Dreams Come True_

_Disclaimer – As usual, the characters belong to either Bellisario or Universal – I just play with them, since neither one of the others will._

_A/N: _This is another alternate look at certain events in my _Musings_ storyline. This time, the events of _Revelations _have not occurred, and Dom is _extremely _ticked off. This story has _no bearing _on the events in either the "Musings" or "What Now?" storylines, other than using some pieces of _Musings _storyline as background information.

_Summary: _Hawke and Cait return from their check ride – and Dom does not like what he sees. Can he or someone else give Hawke the push he needs?

_Dominic_

_Finally! I thought they'd never get back here, _Dominic Santini said to himself as he looked up into the sky and saw the new chopper Hawke and Cait were taking for a check ride coming back to the hangar. He had begged off going on the check ride, ostensibly because he was "too busy." _But if String really knew why I didn't want to go, he'd probably kill me, _Dominic thought to himself worriedly. _But...am I _**wrong**_ to want to see them together? I mean, I know it's none of my business...String's got the right to live his life however he wants to. But, I know what it's like to be alone, _Dom reflected. _And I don't want my boy going through years of loneliness like I did – he's already gone through enough, what with Kelly, Gabrielle, and Saint John. Uh-oh. _Dom heard the doors of the chopper close and saw Hawke stalking out towards the hangar. _And he does _**not**_ look happy._

"_**What's the matter, String? Everything okay with the helicopter?**_" Dominic asked, worriedly.

_Hawke_

"_**Boy, it looks like you were real busy around here, Dom," **_Stringfellow Hawke huffed at his friend. **_"Don't you have anything better to do than try to play Cupid with Caitlin and me? Like...oh, I don't know...running this place, for instance?"_**

_Dom_

"_**Now, wait just a darned minute there, buddy boy! What right do you have, trying to tell me how to run my business? Last I checked, **_**you ****_worked for _me. _Not the other way around. So don't go bugging me about what I do, or don't do, and when I take a check ride, or who I _ask_ to go on a check ride! You get me?" _**Hawke was taken aback by the eruption from his friend. Even Caitlin, as she watched the two men through the tears still fresh in her blue-green eyes, was shocked by the emotion in both men's statements.

"_**And anyway, String...am I so wrong in wanting to see you two together? Just tell me that. Am I wrong?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**What do you think, Dominic?" **_Hawke stalked back into the hangar, leaving Caitlin and Dominic alone outside.

_Dom_

"_**What happened out there, Cait?" **_Dominic was concerned, both for his younger, surrogate son, and for the woman he'd come to love like his own daughter. **_"What did he say?"_**

_Cait_

"_**It's not so much what he **_**said, ****_Dom...it's what he...he didn't say." _**After a few deep breaths, Caitlin felt calm enough to relate the story of what happened on their check ride.

_Sheesh. First, he sets us up to go to dinner, now this. Is he **ever **gonna give up? Hawke asked himself as he helped Cait get into the co-pilot's chair of the new chopper, then he climbed into the pilot's seat and started the engine. On the other hand, Hawke said to himself, maybe this is just the opening I need to tell her how I feel. Later, after about a forty-five minute test flight, as Hawke landed the helicopter, he reflected back on the conversation they'd had._

"_**Hey. You're awful quiet over there," **Hawke had said to his co-pilot. **Something on your mind?"** _

"_**Yeah," ** Cait had answered him, her mind obviously a million miles away. "**You could say that."**_

"_**You want to talk about it? According to Dom, I'm a pretty good listener when I want to be. And, right now, I want to be." **Cait hadn't been sure how to take that, but she decided she'd go along with her feelings, whatever they were._

"_**String, have you ever had feelings for somebody, somebody you worked with, and you were afraid that you wouldn't be able to keep working with them because you knew your feelings for them would get in the way?" **_

_I'm not sure what she expects me to say...especially when I'm having the same feelings. **Wonder who she's talking about, **Hawke thought to himself. Aloud, he'd said, **"I suppose so. Why? Who is it? Somebody at the hangar?"**_

_She couldn't even look over at me when she answered me, Hawke thought to himself. **"Yeah."**_

_Hawke found himself trying to figure out who she might be referring to, but kept coming up blank. Of course, I'm not exactly thinking straight, since for some strange reason, I'm suddenly feeling very jealous. Aloud, he said, **"Who?"**_

_Caitlin wasn't sure she could get the words out, but she finally listened to her heart, and whispered, **"You, Hawke."**_

"_**Me?"** Even with his super-sensitive hearing, he wasn't sure he'd heard Caitlin right._

"_Yeah, Hawke. It's you. I like you...a lot."_

_Dom_

"_**So, you told him how you felt about him? Good for you, Cait. Well, that's half the problem. Now, what did he do that's got you so upset?"**_

_Cait_

"_**Nothing, Dom. He didn't do a damned thing. Just kept on flying for about a half hour, and then turned around and came back here. I'll tell you this—if I didn't love him so damned much, I'd be on the first plane back to Texas. Actually, I'm thinking I might do that anyway—I mean, there's no reason for me to stay here, especially now." **_Her sobs finally overtook her again, and Dom took her in his arms, trying to ease the pain she felt from her shattered heart, while at the same time feeling an unexplained anger towards the man he had come to love as a son. **_"Dom...there's something you don't know. Remember last year, when Hawke kissed me on that movie set?" _**Caitlin saw Dom's eyes brighten when he remembered her telling him about the kiss, that had started so tentatively, but ended with the director having to pull the two of them apart, and Dom nodded, smiling. _**"Well...and, don't even think about breathing a word of this to Hawke...but ever since that day, I've...I've been having dreams about him. Dreams about **_**us, ****_actually. I just...I just don't know how I can make those dreams come true. You know what I mean?" _**Caitlin saw in Dom's expression that yes, he _did_ know what she meant.

_Dom_

_I wish I could help you, sweetheart, _Dom said to himself. _Wait a second...if she's having dreams about String...maybe I _**can**_ help her make those dreams come true. Maybe I can get through to him...somehow. I just hope he doesn't kill me for it later. _ Aloud, he said, _**"You really love String, don't you?" **_Dominic asked. Caitlin looked up and nodded, tears still streaming down her face. **_"I'll be right back," _**he said and gave her a final squeeze. _**"STRING! String, where the hell are you?"**_

_String_

"_**I'm right here, Dom, you don't have to shout," **_Hawke answered, coming out from behind one of the choppers in the hangar.

_Dom_

"_**Office. **_**NOW!"** It was all Dom could do to keep from grabbing String by the neck and dragging him into the office, but Hawke followed him, concerned as to what had his friend so upset. Curious, Caitlin followed the two men until she saw the door slam shut behind Dominic.

"_**WHAT IN THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" **_Dominic thundered at his friend after he had closed, and locked, the office door. **_"Why do you insist on hurting Cait the way you do? Don't you see how much she cares about you? How...how much she loves you?"_**

_String_

_Oh, brother, here we go again. **"Dom. How many times do we have to go through this? It's not that I don't care about Caitlin...I do. Probably more than she knows...but..."**_

_Dom_

"_**Oh, 'but' me no 'buts', String...or so help me, I'm gonna kick yours! Nah, wait a second—I'll tell Caitlin to kick yours! Stop right there. Stop yourself before you launch into another "I'm cursed, so she wouldn't be safe with me" speech. I've heard it so many times that I know it by heart, not to mention, I'm sick of it. Have you ever stopped to consider that maybe...**_**JUST MAYBE...****_she's safer here, with us...and even with _YOU..._than she'd be by herself?"_**

_String_

"_**And what makes you think that, Dom?"**_

_Dom_

"_**Simple, 'buddy.' One word—AIRWOLF**_**."**

_Hawke_

"_**What the hell does Airwolf have to do with this?" **_Hawke felt like Dominic was trying to change the subject, and that, quite frankly, irritated the younger man.

_Dom_

"_**Everything. Or, have you forgotten that the three of us are the only three people on this planet who know how to **_**FLY ****_Airwolf? Remember two years ago, when Michael asked you, 'What happens if you go off on a hike one day, and don't come back?' Well, what happens if Cait goes off to Texas, or anywhere, for that matter...and something happens to her? I mean, like somebody grabbing her, like that guy Jenkins did, remember? Do you really think, if something like that happened, that Archangel wouldn't at least _try _to alert the FIRM when he found out? And if that happened, you _know _what would happen to Caitlin."_**

Hawke had to admit that he did remember how Harlan Jenkins, one of the original developers of Airwolf, had kidnapped Caitlin in order to lure Hawke and Airwolf into a trap involving a newer version of the helicopter, dubbed "Redwolf." And, Hawke had to admit to himself that yes, he _did_ know what would happen if Cait disappeared and Michael had to alert the FIRM. The Committee would saddle up Zebra Squad, the FIRM's specialized assassination team. _And Cait wouldn't be alive __to come back to us, _Hawke admitted to himself grudgingly.

_Hawke_

"_**You do make a point, Dom. But what about..." **_Hawke's question was cut off as Dominic literally exploded, yelling alternatively in English, and Italian. Hawke didn't know any of the Italian, of course, and all he could make out of the English was "Caitlin," "You," and "Stupid!" _**"So, what are you saying, Dom? You saying that I'm stupid?"**_

_Dom_

"_**You're damned right that's what I'm saying, 'buddy!' You just don't get it. You don't get that for whatever reason...and God help me, I don't know what that reason is, Caitlin has fallen in love with you. Now, since you've conveniently decided to throw that love aside, she's threatened to leave and go home to Texas. You just admitted to me that you care about Cait, 'probably more than she knows.' Don't you think **_**SHE ****_ought to hear that? It might be what keeps her from leaving. I don't want to see her leave...and I really don't think you do, either. You wanna know what I think?"_**

_Hawke_

"_**NO!" **_Hawke was growing a little tired of the argument, and he hoped the tone of his voice would convey his feelings to Dom.

_Dom_

"_**Too bad, 'cause I'm gonna tell you! I think, deep down in whatever you call your heart, you feel something for Caitlin. Whether you want to admit it or not...whether you want to acknowledge it or not, you feel something more than just friendship for Caitlin. Hell, you as much as admitted that to me on our way here this morning! You're just afraid to act on it, because of some stupid curse you think you have that everybody you love dies. Well...**_**I'M STILL HERE. ****_You saying you don't love me, like I was your dad?"_**

_String_

"_**Aw, Dom...you know that's different." **_As soon as he said it, though, Hawke realized something. _What's different about it? Yeah, it's a different kinda love...but...no...it isn't. **"Aw, dammit."**_

_Dom_

"'_**Dammit,' what, String?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**Dammit, Dom...I hate when you make sense...and I apologize for getting so angry," **_Hawke admitted.

_Dom_

"_**Oh, that's okay, String," **_Dom said, shaking his head. **_"but I did just think of somethin' else. Didn't it ever dawn on you that Cait wouldn't be alive today, if you didn't care? Think about that for a minute, buddy—if you hadn't been so danged worried about her when she left to go to Texas for her sister's wedding, and we hadn't hightailed it outta here—without Michael ordering us to first—and gotten Airwolf, Caitlin, and the rest of those people aboard that plane, would be dead right now._"** Dom hesitated, knowing he'd been more harsh than he'd ever been with String in his entire life...but it seemed to be having an effect. _I just hope it's the right one,_ Dom said to himself worriedly as he saw String unlock the office door and walk to his motorcycle.

"_**And just where the hell do you think you're going?"**_ Dom demanded as Hawke swung his leg over the seat and fired the bike up.

_String_

"_**I...I just need to do some thinking, Dom," **_String confessed. **_"I've gotta get some things straight in my head. Do me a favor? Try and not let Cait leave before I get back?" _**

_Dom_

"_**I'll do the best I can, kid...and don't worry about the angry part—I was angry too," **_Dom said, and watched Hawke roar off on the motorcycle. He heard a noise behind him, and turned to find Caitlin walking back towards him.

_Caitlin_

"_**Where's he going, Dom?"**_

_Dom_

"_**He said he had to do some thinking, honey...he'll be back..don't worry about it. It could be worse, you know...he could have taken a chopper and gone back up to the cabin," **_Dom admitted, trying his best to smile.

_Caitlin_

"_**Well, then I would have followed him one last time," **_Cait said, more determined. **_"I've got some things I want to tell him...before I leave."_**

_Dom_

"_**Leave? You're still thinking about going back to Texas?" **_Dominic asked, concerned.

_Cait_

"_**Yeah, Dom. I am. I mean, don't get me wrong...I love working here, with you...and even with Hawke. But, if he doesn't feel the same way about me that I do about him, then I can't stay here, having to see him day in and day out. Can you understand that, Dom?"**_

_Dom_

"_**Yeah, sweetheart, I can understand it. I don't **_**LIKE it, ****_of course...but, I can understand it. Listen...while we wait for String, why don't you give me a hand with..." _**Dominic prayed Hawke wouldn't be gone long – he wasn't sure how many menial tasks he could stall Caitlin with. _I've gotta keep her here until String comes back,_ Dom said to himself worriedly.

_String_

_I just...I know what Dom said...and it makes a lot of sense. _**Too much **_sense. And that's the problem. I don't know what to do. And I hate feeling like that. _He finally pulled the bike over near a large lake, not too dissimilar to the one up by his cabin. As he sat on the bike, he suddenly became aware of a presence near him. _**"Who's there?"**_

_Alan_

"_**Hello, son. It's been a while." **_Stringfellow Hawke looked up to find a ghostly image of his father standing before him. **_"You're looking good, son. I just think you've got some issues that you need to talk about. Well, I'm listening."_**

_String_

"_**Dad? It...it can't be. You're...dead. Aren't you?"**_

_Alan_

"_**Yes, your mother and I are dead...but, that doesn't mean we can't see what's happening in your life...and how you're ruining not only **_**your ****_life...but the life of that beautiful young girl. She obviously loves you, son. A lot. And you're being more cruel to her than either your mother or I would have expected of you. I thought that we—your mother, Dom and I, that is—raised you and Saint John better than that, String."_**

_String_

"_**Dad...you don't understand. Everybody I've loved...you and Mom...Kelly...all dead. I can't...I **_**won't****_ let that happen to Caitlin. I care about her...I _love _her too much to let that happen." _**Hawke's father could see in his younger son's eyes that he spoke the truth. Hawke decided to leave Gabrielle off the list since his dad didn't know about his involvement with the FIRM.

_Alan_

"_**I know you do, son. And so does your mother. We both can see how much you love Cait. What we don't agree with is this idea of yours that everybody you love dies, and that it's somehow **_**your fault. ****_Doesn't the word 'accident' mean anything to you, son? Nobody could have stopped that other boat out there on the lake. The same goes for Kelly—there was no way you could have seen that car coming in time to avoid it. Do you hear me, son? _NO WAY._ Oh...since you mentioned Kelly...that reminds me. There's someone else here who wants a word with you."_**

_Kelly_

"_**Stringfellow Hawke. **_**WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL ****DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" **An image of Hawke's high school girlfriend had suddenly appeared, next to the one of his father. _**"Your father's right, Hawke," **_the Kelly image continued, and Hawke had to stifle a chuckle at Kelly's use of his last name. **_"What the hell is so damned funny, Hawke?" _**Kelly demanded.

_String_

"_**Sorry, Kel...but you sounded an awful lot like Cait just then," **_Hawke interrupted, and continued when he saw the looks of confusion on both her and Alan's faces. _**"Cait calls me 'Hawke' when **_**she ****_gets mad at me, too," _**he explained. _And most of the rest of the time, too, _he admitted with a smile. _**"So what is my father right about, Kelly?"**_

_Kelly_

"_**He's right about everything, Hawke...and you know it! Nobody could have prevented what happened on that lake that day...and by the time I saw that other car coming towards us, it was already too late. Even if you had swerved, we still would have been either T-boned or broadsided on my side of the car...I'd be dead, either way. And so would you, depending on where the impact happened," **_Kelly's image continued. **_"The point we're trying to make here, Hawke...is accidents happen all the time. And, nobody's guaranteed anything in life. You could be killed on your way back to wherever it is you came from...or flying back to that cabin of yours tonight. Here's my question for you, Hawke—do you want to spend the rest of your life alone...or do you want to give love one more chance? I would hate to see you suffer and spend the rest of your life alone, just because you didn't have the balls to reach out to someone again," _**Kelly's spirit thundered, and Hawke and the image of his father both blanched a little bit at Kelly's choice of words.

_Alan_

"_**While I wouldn't have put it quite as **_**'colorfully' ****_as she did, I think Kelly's absolutely right, son," _**Alan's spirit told his youngest son. _**"String, you've got to let go of this fear you have...yes, it hurts when somebody you love dies...and Lord knows you've seen more of it than most people have a right too...but, understand this—everybody dies someday, String. Even you, son, are not immortal, no matter how many stupid things you try in order to prove otherwise," **_Alan stated firmly.

_String_

_He's right, _Stringfellow thought to himself, embarrassed. _How many times have I cheated death, while I was flying Airwolf...tricked my way out of death...and then patted myself on the back for my ingenuity? **"I understand, Dad. And, I'll try to do better," **_Hawke promised, and ruefully added to himself, _if she'll let me. _

_Alan_

"_**It's not too late, son," **_Alan stated, and Stringfellow shot him a startled look. **_"I know what you're thinking, son. You're worried that you might have burned too many bridges with Caitlin. But, that's the thing about love, son. If she really loves you, the way Kelly did...the way I loved your mom...and your mom loved me...then she'll be there when you get back...and she'll be ready."_**

_String_

_I hope you're right, Dad, _Hawke mused dejectedly to himself. Aloud, he said, _**"Thanks, Kelly. And you too, Dad. I better get going if I'm gonna catch her before she leaves." **_Hawke couldn't hide the tears that had formed in his eyes, and his father smiled at him.

_Alan_

"_**String. It's not too late to make things right. And you know what you have to do. So...go do it," **_his father said with a smile. **_"And, good luck...although I don't think you're going to need it."_**

_String_

"_**I sure hope you're right, Dad. And...thanks...both of you. Will I ever see you again?"**_

_Kelly_

"_**If you're lucky...we'll drop in on you from time to time," **_Kelly said with a satisfied smirk. **_"And...I might just drop in on Caitlin someday...make sure she's taking good care of you. Now...go, Hawke. And like your dad said, 'Good luck.' Although, I doubt you'll need it, either," _**Kelly smiled as the images of she and String's father faded from sight.

_Hawke_

_I know what I have to do, _Hawke said as he turned his bike back towards the hangar. _I just hope I can get there in time. If I screw up this time, I'll never forgive myself. **Ever. **_And something Dom said before he left rang in String's head—_when he talked about when Cait's plane was hijacked...Dom was absolutely right. Cait **would** be dead right now if I hadn't gotten Airwolf the minute we found out the plane had gone down...and it didn't happen because we knew each other...it was...just bad luck. _Hawke found himself smiling as he continued towards the hangar, and what he hoped would be his future..._our future,_ String said to himself. _Cait's and mine, that is._ Then he remembered what Dom had said...actually, what he'd _yelled,_ at String. _Dom's one of only two people who could yell at me like that and not have me drop them on his ass,_ String said to himself. _And...Caitlin's the other one. She...she really understands me...probably better than I understand myself._

**Santini Air**

_Caitlin_

"_**Why are we doin' this, Dom? This is the fifth time we've looked over these books since Hawke left,"**_ Caitlin grumbled as she pored through the logbooks for all of Santini's choppers again. **_"What, exactly, are we supposed to be lookin' for?" _**Frustration was bringing her Texas drawl to the forefront, along with turning her normally brilliant blue-green eyes a cold, almost dark shade of blue. _**"Dom. You better not be tryin' to keep me here...that's...that's kidnapping, you know!"**_

_Dom_

"_**Kidnapping? Oh, Cait, come on...that's a little strong, isn't it?" **_Dom had determined after Hawke left that he was going to do anything necessary, short of physically restraining Caitlin, to keep her there until String got back. _I have to, _Dom said to himself. _Because if I'm right, String's gonna have a few things to tell Cait when he gets back...and I don't want him to have to wait to tell her. **"What makes you think I'm trying to keep you here?"**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Oh, just the fact that we've looked at the same pages...in the **_**same****_ book..._five times_ since Hawke left," _**Caitlin repeated. _**"And they don't look any different the fifth time than they did the first time. That's it, Dom. I'm through...so I'm leaving, just like I said I would," **_Caitlin said as she turned to walk to her car. Dom quickly stopped in front of her.

_Dom_

"_**Cait...sweetheart...why do you think you've got to leave? Can't you and String sit down and talk about this?" **_As soon as he said it, Dom knew it was a mistake. _They already tried that, you old fart...and it didn't get them anywhere. If you want to see this happen, you may just have to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong...again...and hope either String or Cait doesn't try to chop it off later._

"_**Sorry, Cait. I know that's what you guys did when you went for that check ride. But maybe...maybe that just wasn't the right place **_**to ****_have a serious talk like that. I can't read what's in String's head any more than you can, Cait...but I think I know him well enough to know when he cares about something...and that something is you. He may not say it...or show it in other ways, but I think, deep down in whatever he calls a heart, he feels something for you—something more than just friendship, that is—he's just afraid to act on it, because of that damned curse he thinks he has. Besides, didn't you say you had a few things you wanted to tell him?"_**

_Caitlin_

"_**What, that curse that he thinks everyone he loves, or **_**might ****_love, will die? What about you? You're still here...and I know how much Hawke loves you," _**Caitlin smiled at Dom. _**"And yeah, I did say I've got a few last things I want to tell him before I leave. So I guess I'll stay a little while longer. Oh, by the way, Dom...thanks for not saying anything to Hawke about...what I told you before. I know how you get when you get mad...and, I was worried."**_

_Dom_

_Phew. That's a relief. **"Oh, Cait, just 'cause I got mad, I wouldn't break my promise to you. As to what you said about that curse of String's...and me...well, that's what I tried to tell him in the office just before he left, Cait," **_Dominic stated firmly. **_"I'm _hoping _that the reason he left is to try to figure out what he's going to do, but like I said, I can't read that far into his head. All we can do is hope that..." _**He stopped as he heard a motorcycle coming towards the hangar, and his heart leaped in relief when he saw Hawke at the controls. _Thank God, _Dom thought to himself. _Now, let's see what happens._

_Caitlin_

"_**Hello, Hawke," **_Caitlin said with little emotion as he climbed off the bike. Hawke couldn't help but notice the chill in her words as he turned to her. Even as angry as she was, Hawke thought of something his father had said..._that beautiful young girl. You were right, Dad,_ Hawke said to himself, more embarrassed than ever. _Caitlin is beautiful...and I'm an idiot for not seeing that, until now. **"Hawke...there are a few things I want to tell you, before I go home...to Texas." **_She glanced up at him and noticed that he wasn't wearing his shades, which allowed her to look into his eyes...and she wasn't sure what she saw there, but something seemed..._different._

_Hawke_

"_**Well...I have a few things to tell you, too, Caitlin. First of all, Cait...I'm sorry. For...for everything. And, just for the record, I don't want you to go back to Texas. I'd...I'd miss you too much," **_Hawke admitted, and Caitlin recognized how much it had taken for him to utter those words. **_"Dom...could you excuse us for a minute?"_**

_Dom_

"_**No problem," **_Dom said as he retreated into the office, leaving the door open so he could hear what went on. He tried to temper his excitement at String's demeanor, knowing that String could flip out and go back to full-fledged silent mode any second. _But if you do that, kid, Cait'll never forgive you...and, neither will I,_ Dom said to himself, just before Cait's voice brought him out of his reverie.

_Caitlin_

"_**Hawke, what do you want from me? You know how I feel about you...I told you as much this morning in that chopper. What I want to know is—how you feel about me. I want to know...wait...I **_**need ****_to know...am I wasting my time, and my love...on you? Just give me something, String. Some sign that you have some feelings towards me..and we can work with that."_**

_Hawke_

_Well...here goes nothing. **"Okay—you asked for it. How's this for a sign?" **_Before Caitlin could formulate a response, she felt Hawke's arms slide around her waist, and his lips meeting hers in a kiss so loving, so passionate, that she felt herself stiffen in shock at first, before she relaxed in his arms, slipped hers around his neck, and returned the kiss, trying to match his passion with her own. Finally, he felt the need for oxygen was greater than his need for Caitlin, at least in the short-term, and as he pulled back, he whispered, **_"Well?"_**

_Caitlin_

"_**Wow. Hawke...does that kiss mean that..."**_

_Hawke_

"_**Geez, Caitlin, and you think **_**I'm ****_dense? Yes, Cait...I'm trying to tell you that I love you. I've loved you for a long time...I've just been afraid to admit it until today."_**

_Caitlin_

"_**What changed your mind, Hawke?"**_

_Hawke_

"_**I got some good advice...from some old friends," **_Hawke replied, even though he had a suspicion that Caitlin wouldn't believe what he was saying. **_"I'm betting you won't believe this, but while I was gone, I saw...I saw my father. And Kelly. And, they convinced me that I was wrong to keep treating you the way I have been. Caitlin, I've felt this way...I've _loved you—_and been _in love with you—for _a long time. All I can say is, I'm sorry, and I hope you can forgive me."_**

_Caitlin_

"_**Hawke...I forgive you," **_Caitlin replied with a smile. **_"You're right...I _don't _believe you...but I can forgive you. Do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear those words from you? It's...it's been a dream of mine for a long time to hear that. Ever since you kissed me that day on the movie set, actually." _**Hawke's face registered his shock at Caitlin's admission, but he kept his silence as she continued. _**"And...you know I love you, Hawke. We'll make this work, Hawke...I know we will. One way or the other, we'll make our dreams come true. And we'll do it together." **_The million-dollar smile she flashed at Hawke was all the reassurance Hawke needed as he took her into his arms again.

_Dom_

"_**YEE-HAA! FINALLY!" **_Dominic exulted. **_"String, it's about goddamned time!"_**

_Hawke_

"_**Thanks, Dom. Just do me a favor...try not to jump to too many conclusions."**_

_Dom_

"_**Me? Jump to conclusions? Nah. I'm just happy you finally got your head screwed on straight. String...all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. And I think you will be happy, now. At least, I hope so," **_Dominic smiled at his younger surrogate son.

_Hawke_

"_**Dom...I **_**know ****_so," _**Hawke answered with a grin as he hugged Caitlin close to him. He knew they had a long road ahead of them, and so did she, but Hawke also knew that he would never again close his heart to her the way he had in the past.

"Dom?" Hawke said later.

"Yeah?" Dom replied.

"Dom...I owe you an apology for getting so angry earlier. You...you were right about the time Cait's plane got hijacked...if I hadn't gotten Airwolf, she and the rest of the passengers and crew _would _be dead right now. I'm...I'm sorry about everything."

"Like I said, kid, don't worry about it," Dom said, smiling at him. "Although...if you really want to make it up to me, there is _one little thing _you can do for me."

"What might that be, Dom?" Hawke asked, even though he thought he already knew the answer.

"Don't you _ever...ever _hurt Cait...or _me,_ like that, again," Dom said.

"That's a promise, Dom," Hawke said with a smile as he drew the older man into a friendly embrace, then went to find Caitlin. After they closed the hangar down that night, Hawke took Caitlin out for a romantic dinner, and the two of them spent hours discussing their feelings for one another. Hawke tried numerous times to apologize for his behavior, but Caitlin would hear none of it, finally telling him, "Look, String...what happened before, it doesn't matter anymore. All that matters now is—we know that we love each other—and like I said before, we'll make this work, String. I know we will." She smiled up at him, that million-dollar smile String was so in love with, just before she kissed him.

As he lay in bed after he took Caitlin back to the hangar so she could go home, and Dom flew him back to the cabin, String thought over everything that had happened that day. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but as he lay there waiting for sleep to claim him, his thoughts drifted, not surprisingly, to Caitlin. What _did_ surprise him was the form that those thoughts took – he saw both himself and Cait standing on the dock, surrounded by family and friends, exchanging their wedding vows. _Someday, _Hawke's mind whispered. _Soon._


End file.
